Lost Hearts Episode 1 Disaster Strikes
by HarukoGina
Summary: this is my very own anime that i started a few years ago i hope you alll enjoy it please rate and comment generously ... i know you most probs won't like it but hey what have i got to loose right? :P love you all!


Lost Hearts episode 1 - Disaster strikes

MONDAY MORNING - 2:45PM

Open to a school "Cator Park Secondary School". View of Haruko sitting at her desk and looking at a desk on her left side.

---Flashback---

Haruko: (o.v) You see that desk over there? Yeah that one, the empty one? That was my best friends desk. Her name was Yuu. She died just over a month ago. How? Oh well we were walking home from school one day and decided to go to the high street, bad idea! There was two gangs there and well lets just say that they thought it would be funny to annoy each other when they both had guns! We had to go down an alley way to get there and we had to go past the gangs when that's when it all started we ran past them and she got shot that's right! There in the back it went through her heart. I shouted for them all to stop they did. One of the gangs ran off but her older brothers gang came over. She later died in hospital that night I cried and cried and cried! Now I have to sit through school and live through the ever lasting hell of school!

---end flashback---

A teacher runs into the classroom and calls Haruko out.

Teacher: Haruko Gina? Can I have a word please?

Haruko: (nods) yes you may.

She gets up and goes out of the class. They talk at the door and have the class watching in silence. She faints and has Yuus older brother running down the hallway because he has been told the same news as Haruko. He picks her up and runs down the hallway with the teacher.

--fade to black--

In a Hospital room. Haruko is laying on a bed which has her mother on it. She is crying with Arata behind her. He looks over at the bed next to her mothers which has her fathers body lying there defenseless and dead.

Arata: Don't worry I promised them if anything happened to them I would look after you but this is a bad time because I have to go to college and mum and dad have moved which means I have to move with them. I'm …

Haruko: WHY! I miss them all! First Yuu now my parents and your moving! Where will I go? What will I do? Arata help me please!

Arata: A family in Japan has decided to adopt you.

Haruko: What? So I _have_ to go? _Never_ seeing you again?

Arata: Yes I'm sorry.

Haruko: You are the only one who knows what I'm going through can I at least have your number? Please Arata to tell you what's happening in Japan? Please?

She gets up and throws herself into Aratas arms. She starts to cry heavily.

Arata: Here this is my number promise to call me when ever **anything** happens to you ok? I will be there when I can ok?

Haruko: Ok thank you!

She kisses him on the cheek and they walk out together.

--fade to black--

Cut to view of Haruko standing with Arata at the door of his house. She looks back at her house which is right next door.

Arata: Your sleeping here tonight. Ok?

She nods and holds his hand as they walk into his house. As they walk into the house the start theme starts - I believe my heart.

As the song finishes Haruko sits down in the living room while Arata makes them both dinner. (His parents are already in America.)

He comes in with the food and sits down next to Haruko and hands her, her food she smiles at him and looks down at the food and starts to cry for it is her favorite just like her mother used to make it.

Haruko: My mother used to make it that exact way!

Arata: I'm sorry! I have to tell you something.

Haruko: W-what is it?

Arata: I have known you since you were three and I have been thinking that we know so much about each other and I want to let you know that I love you.

Haruko: W-what do you mean?

Arata: I love you! I used to think of you as my other baby sister but now I love you!

Haruko: And your not joking?

Arata: No I love you Haruko! For at least 4 years now!

Haruko: Look Arata I love you too but as a frie---

Arata kisses her full on the lips. As he pulls away Haruko starts to cry again.

Haruko: I only love you as a friend ok?

Arata: Yeah that's fine.

Haruko: Sorry!

Arata: No it's fine honestly!

Haruko stops crying. Then the two hug and finish their food. Arata brings the empty plates out to the kitchen and gets ready for bed (upstairs.) while Haruko gets changed downstairs.

When Arata comes back down he finds that Haruko has gone and in a panic grabs the phone and is about to phone the police when he sees the window open and a figure running off in the distance. So he grabs his coat, keys and shoes then shuts the window and goes after her.

Later on when he finds her in the graveyard she is crying by Yuu's grave.

Arata: Haruko! Why did you run off like that?!? You got me really worried!

Haruko: I'm so sorry Arata! I just can't go … I just can't!

Arata: Well I understand how scared you are but we have to be strong … for your mum, dad and Yuu! We will both get through this! I promise! Look at me.

Haruko looks up at him.

Arata: When I finish college I will move to Japan and you can move in with me! Ok?

Haruko: Yes that is what they would all want!

Arata picks Haruko up and starts to make his way back to the house.

As they are walking along Haruko stops crying.

Haruko: I'm so sorry! Can I sleep in your room tonight? Please?

Arata: Yeah sure.

He snuggles her. They continue to go to Aratas house. When they get in they go to bed straight away.

THE NEXT MORNING.

The two wake up and go downstairs for breakfast.

Haruko: Can I have some orange juice please Arata?

Arata: Sure here you go! (he gives her a glass of orange juice as well as her breakfast.) Well my plane leaves in about four hours …

Haruko: …Ok then I'll make my own way to the airport.

Arata: you didn't let me finish my sentence! My plane is in about four hours but I am going to make sure that you get to the airport on time and get on your plane on time.

Haruko: Thanks I can always count on you!

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs upstairs and gets dressed after packing up all of her things.

She comes downstairs after 20 minutes.

Arata: you ready?

Haruko: yeah! Your ready?

Arata: yeah I got my stuff ready yesterday and I got changed when you were upstairs!

Haruko: ok then lets go!

They pick up their stuff and make their way outside to the car.

--fade to black--

They reappear at the airport. Haruko looks at the time - 2:00pm - it's time for her to board the plane she looks at Arata and gives him a big hug and starts to walk off to the boarding bay.

Haruko: Bye Arata! I promise I will call everyday!

She runs off with her ticket and her passport.

She boards the plane and takes off.

--fade to black--

Open up to the airport in Japan. Haruko walks towards the waiting area with her bags and sees her name on a big piece of card. She walks over to the two adults holding card.

Haruko: Umm …

Chiyoko: Haruko?

Goro: We are your Foster parents! Gina and Chiyoko Otonashi.

Haruko: Pleased to meet you I'm Haruko Gina! she curtsies to them both.

Chiyoko: come on we should get back and tell you about your new school!

They all leave and get into the car. Goro locks the doors.

Haruko: so where do you … I mean we live?

Goro: First things first! You will never be that polite again got it! And second you are going to be going to school at 8:30am and you will be back at 6:30pm by the latest!

Haruko: is that the time that school finishes then?

Goro: No! but we will expect you to at home at 6:30pm by the latest! And we don't expect you to be having any friends over … ever!

Haruko: ok then. I understand.

He starts the car and drives to the house.

They get out of the car and go into the house.

When they get into the house Chiyoko locks the door while Goro pushes Haruko onto the sofa.

Haruko: I was just wondering where is my room?

Goro: Shut up! I don't think I gave you permission to talk! he swings at her but doesn't hit her. Your room is at the end of the corridor. We want you out of the house by 7:00am! Now go to bed!

Haruko gets up and grabs her stuff then runs upstairs.

She gets to her room and locks the door and gets her mobile out.

She has a look at her contacts list and calls Arata.

Arata: hello?

Haruko: I can't do this!

She begins to cry.

Arata: Why?

Goro: (o.c) HARUKO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Haruko: I'll call you back!

Arata: why? What's wrong?

Haruko: I have to go!

She puts the phone down and stops crying.

Haruko: Coming Goro!

She runs downstairs and sits on the couch.

Goro: Your school is called serenity High. If you go to the end of the road and turn left then go down to the end of the road it is right in front of you.

Haruko: ok then. Thank you!

Goro: Go to bed!

Haruko: ok then good night.

Chiyoko: ok then good night.

Goro: Just get to bed and to sleep!

Haruko: ok then night!

She runs upstairs and grabs her phone. She redials Aratas number.

Arata: Haruko?

Haruko: crying. I need you here with me!

Arata: what's going on?

Haruko: they hate me! They have shouted at me and I almost got hit!

Arata: well I did say that I would be down to you as soon as possible! But I can't now! Are you going to be ok?

Haruko: yes I will be fine and don't worry about coming down I'll be just fine! I am probably just over reacting!

Arata: ok then! Well I will talk to you tomorrow!

Haruko: ok then! Bye!

Arata: love you!

Haruko: love you too!

She puts the phone down and starts to put all of her clothes away.

Once she has done that she gets into her pajamas and goes to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Haruko wakes up at 5:30am and she goes downstairs to find her uniform.

She gets changed into it and gets her bag and breakfast and lunch ready.

She then leaves the house at 6:00am.

She walks down the road and finds her new school. When she walks in there is no one there apart from one teacher in the reception.

Ms. Akemi: ah hello there! Can I help you with something?

Haruko: yes umm … I'm new here and I have no idea where my first class is and where I should go until school starts.

Ms. Akemi: ah well what is your name?

Haruko: umm … Haruko Gina.

Ms. Akemi: well your in my class! Classroom 35d!

Haruko: ok then. So shall I come back at 8:00am?

Ms. Akemi: no you can come back at about 7:30am because then I can show you your contact book and everything.

Haruko: ok then I will see you in about a hour and a half then!

She walks out of the main gate and sees a figure running down at her.

Katsuro: who the heck are you and what are you doing at my school?

Haruko: sorry! I'm new here!

Katsuro: well school doesn't start for another couple of hours so you should just go back home!

He runs past her and into the school.

Haruko walks over to the corner shop.

7:30AM

Haruko comes back into the school and there is a couple more teachers in now. She goes to the reception and finds Ms. Akemi and they go down to the classroom and find Katsuro sitting at one of the desks with his mate Yori.

Ms. Akemi: well these are two of your classmates. Katsuro and Yori.

Haruko: she curtsies to them both. pleased to meet you both!

Yori: yeah whatever!

Katsuro: so anyway what happened this morning you didn't meet me!

Yori: I know man I'm sorry!

Haruko: miss Akemi? I need my contact book.

Ms. Akemi: oh yes sure! she hands her, her contact book. here you go!

Haruko: Thanks miss!

Emi and Etsuko come into the classroom and sit next to Katsuro and Yori.

Emi: hi guys!

Etsuko: What's going on? You need to give me a call tonight Yori! You totally ignored me last night!

Yori: I know! I'm sorry!

They hug.

Katsuro: hey have you checked the new girl?

Emi: she looks well innocent! … she's dead meat!

Haruko sits down at the back in the far corner by herself.

She takes out her phone and texts Arata saying hello and everything.

Emi: hey guys watch this!

She gets out of her seat and walks over to Haruko.

Emi: hey! What's up? You're the new girl right?

Haruko: yeah I'm Haruko Gina! Nice to meet you!

Emi: yeah well my friend was wondering have you ever had a boyfriend?

Haruko: no I never got the chance over in England!

Emi: ok then well he said that your cute!

Haruko: well tell him that I appreciate it but I'm to … busy to have any type of relationship at the moment!

Emi: oh my god! Did you hear that Katsuro she said that she is too busy!

Katsuro: shut up Emi! Just leave her alone she ain't worth it anyway!

Emi: says the boy who has just been dumped by his girlfriend!

Katsuro: well do you know what I don't care that you dumped me because you have Daiki!

Emi: I know I am soo lucky aren't I!

Katsuro: what ever!

Haruko: I'm sorry if I said anything wrong!

Emi: oh don't worry about it and oh yeah … don't you dare talk to me again.

Haruko: oh. ok then.

Emi walks back over to her group.

Ms. Akemi: Haruko? You should go and see the principle.

Haruko: smiling. ok then miss!

She gets out of her seat and grabs her bag then starts to walk down to the principles office.

'Ms. Ayano' the door reads. Haruko knocked the door nervously then went in.

Haruko: hello? Ms. Ayano? I was told to come and see you.

Ms. Ayano: ok then what is your name sweetheart?

Haruko: Haruko Gina! Please to meet you miss!

Ms. Ayano: ah yes from England! Is that right?

Haruko: yes miss!

Ms. Ayano: well then welcome to Serenity High school! I hope that you like it here!

Haruko: yes it is much bigger than my school in England!

LATER ON IN CLASS - 9:00AM

Haruko comes down the corridor with ms. Ayano and gets to her classroom - 35d.

Ms. Ayano opens the door and introduces Haruko to her new class and as soon as she leaves the whole class start to whisper about Haruko.

Haruko goes to the back of the class and to where she was sitting earlier on that day.

Ms. Akemi: well then class what is the answer to 35 + 2793?

Haruko: umm … she puts her hand up. 2828. Miss the answer is 2828!

Ms. Akemi: thank you Haruko! At least someone knows the answer!

LATER THAT DAY - BREAKTIME - 11:00AM

Haruko comes out of her class and bashes into Kasumi.

Kasumi: watch where your going! shoves her and pushes her over.

Everyone in the corridor starts to laugh. She gets up and runs off to the girls toilets.

Emi comes out with Etsuko, Yori, Katsuro, Natsumi, Chiyo and Tamiko.

Emi: so what just happened?

Daiki: oh the new girl in our class just got pushed over! It was so funny!

Emi: oh man! Look I'll be right back I'll see you lot in class!

She runs off in the direction of the girls toilets. When she gets there she goes in and can hear Haruko crying in one of the cubicles.

Emi: hello? New girl where are you?

Haruko: my name is Haruko! And if your wondering how I am I'm fine but thank you for checking on me that is very kind of you!

Emi: come out from there I want to talk to you!

Haruko: ok!

She opens the cubicle door and comes out after she has calmed down and stopped crying. She is whipping her eyes with her fingers trying to get rid of the tear stains on her skin.

Emi: so Haruko? Huh? That's a nice name.

Haruko: I thought you told me this morning to not talk to you anymore?

Emi: well that doesn't matter! Are you ok?

Haruko: yep! I'm fine.

Emi: good because I don't want anyone to know that I am talking to you ok!

Haruko: smiling. sure! If you don't want people to know then that's fine with me!

Emi walks out as Harukos mobile rings.

Haruko: answers it. hello?

Arata: hi! How's it at your new school?

Emi stops and turns around to face Haruko.

Haruko: it's fine I just tripped up that's all!

Arata: so it's good yeah?

Haruko: yep! How is it in America?

Arata: I'd rather be with you to make sure that your definitely ok!

Haruko: ok then well I have to go to my next lesson but I'll call you at lunchtime!

Arata: ok then! Love you!

Haruko: love you too Arata!

She puts the phone down and puts her phone away.

Emi: who was that?

Haruko: that was my old best friends older brother!

Emi: oh what are you and your old best friend not friends anymore?

Haruko: no she got shot right in front of me about a month ago! And yesterday I lost both of my parents so now the only person that I have from my childhood to remember is Arata! Any way you probably want to get back to your friends! And please don't tell anyone what I just told you please!

Emi: I won't! just go already!

Haruko walks past Emi and to the playground where there is a swing set. She sits down on the swing and slowly swings herself.

Daiki: (o.c) Emi! Come on we're gonna be late to English!

Haruko over hears them and runs to her next class.

Emi: coming!

They run to room 42g and take their seats.

LATER THAT DAY-LUNCHTIME-1:00PM

Haruko goes to the back of the playground and calls Arata.

Arata: hello Haruko!

Haruko: hi! Are you at college?

Arata: no I only have it Tuesday and Friday!

Haruko: aw! Your lucky!

Arata: did you sleep ok?

Haruko: yeah! You?

Arata: no! I was to worried about you!

Haruko: why was it because of when I called you?

Arata: yeah and because we are now separated!

Haruko: well I do miss you now! So will you call me back at 3:30?

Arata: why are you already going?

Haruko: no! of course not I am just …

Katsuro: … who are you on the phone to?

Haruko: I'm on the phone to a friend of mine!

Arata: Haruko what's wrong?

Haruko: well I have to go and get my lunch now! Bye Arata!

Arata: love you bye!

She puts the phone down.

Katsuro: your not allowed your phone in school!

Haruko: well I can't leave it at home because of my … in fact … don't worry!

Katsuro: fine then well bye then!

Haruko: smiling. bye!

He walks off as she gets her packed lunch out of her bag.

She begins to eat as lots of kids start to laugh at her because she is by herself.

AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY

Haruko looks at her watch 3:30pm. She walks over to the park and sits down on a bench.

Her phone starts to ring.

Haruko: hello?

Arata: hello!

Haruko: hi! So how are you?

Arata: doing better now that I know that you are safe!

Haruko: yeah! I'm fine over here! Anyway have you made any new friends there yet?

Arata: one. Mio Aiko!

Haruko: that's a pretty name!

Arata: yeah any way have you made any new friends yet?

Haruko: no not yet!

Arata: what about that boy that interrupted our conversation earlier?

Haruko: no he was just a random boy!

Arata: oh well I'm sure you'll get a new friend soon!

Haruko: yeah! Well what are you doing now?

Arata: drawing. You?

Haruko: I'm in the park!

Arata: what time is it over there?

Haruko: about 3:50! Why?

Arata: you should get home!

Haruko: there isn't anyone in at the moment so I can't get in!

Arata: haven't you got a key yet?

Haruko: no not yet!

Arata: aw! My little baby!

Haruko: I know! I can't help it!

Arata: oh yeah you see your birthday?

Haruko: 28th march yeah why?

Arata: well my parents said that I can come down for it and stay with you!

Haruko: umm … my foster parents don't have enough room!

Arata: well I can share your room then!

Haruko: well they are really over-protective! They said that until I'm 18 I can't have anyone over ever!

Arata: oh ok then well I'll just stay at a hotel then!

Haruko: ok then!

Arata: and I talked to your school and they said that you can have me in all of your classes seeing as I'm your only person from your childhood and everything!

Haruko: that will be excellent!

Emi, Katsuro, Yori and Etsuko come out of the school and go to the park.

Emi: hey look it's Haruko!

Yori: what is she doing here?

Haruko: I don't know which hotel you can stay at though!

Arata: oh that's ok! I have got one already booked!

Haruko: ok then well I had better go and see if they're back now!

Arata: ok then bye! Love you!

Haruko: love you too!

She puts the phone down and puts her phone away.

Katsuro: who the hell does she keep calling?

Etsuko: I don't know!

Haruko gets up and walks slowly to her house. The others follow her.

She knocks on the door and Chiyoko answers it.

Haruko: can I come in yet?

Chiyoko: no come back at 6:30!

Haruko: ok then!

She walks off as Chiyoko shuts the door.

She goes in the direction of the group.

Haruko: oh my goodness! You all scared me! Why are you all here?

Emi: shut up it's none of your business!

Haruko: ok then well bye then!

She walks back to the park and sits down on the swing and starts to swing really high.

Etsuko: that was kind of mean!

Katsuro: well she asked for it!

Yori: she just got turned away form her house!

Emi: well she doesn't have to go back for another hour and a half!

Etsuko: yeah so what do we do?

Emi: we all go to the park and enjoy ourselves so that we make her run home!

Katsuro: I'm not up for it!

Yori: yeah neither am I!

Etsuko: I'm going to the shop and then going home! If you want to make her go running home then do it yourself because Aki is supposed to be calling me tonight!

Emi: fine then I'll see you lot tomorrow!

They all walk off while Emi goes to Haruko.

Emi: hey! Haruko!

Haruko: yes? Hello Emi!

Emi: stop swinging and come walk with me for a sec!

Haruko: ok then!

She stops swinging and grabs her bags. Emi grabs a hold of her and drags her to a back alley.

Emi: what the hell happened at your house?

Haruko: huh? Nothing!

Emi: are you sure?

Haruko: well my foster parents are going out for a little while so I have to wait until 6:30 to go back!

Emi: ok then well are you going to be ok by yourself?

Haruko: yeah!

Emi: well is it ok if I stay with you until you go back?

Haruko: well it's ok I'm gonna be fine!

Emi: no I insist!

Haruko: ok but I have to be back at exactly 6:30 because otherwise they will get worried!

Emi: that's ok!

They go back to the park.

LATER THAT NIGHT - 5:28PM

Haruko: well I'll see you tomorrow and oh yeah I won't tell anyone that you were talking to me!

Emi: ok then bye!

Haruko grabs her bags and runs home and arrives there at 6:29pm when it turns 6:30pm she knocks on the door and goes inside after Goro answers the door.

Haruko: I was just wondering why do I have to be back at exactly 6:30?

Goro: because that's when we want you back! Is that ok?

Haruko: yes! Umm … what's for dinner?

Chiyoko: what do you mean? You should have had some before you came home!

Haruko: but I don't have any money!

Goro: well then ask for some you stupid girl! He hits Haruko around the face. Now go to bed! You don't get any dinner!

Haruko: yes Goro!

She goes to get up but Goro puts his hands on her shoulders so that she can't move anywhere.

Haruko: what's wrong Goro?

Goro: you are never going to get away with being stupid or anything like coming home even a second late! Do you understand me?

Haruko: yes Goro!

Goro: good now go to bed!

Haruko: good night!

She is let go and grabs her stuff and runs upstairs to her room.

When she gets up there, there is a note on her bed.

'if you ever tell anyone about what happens in this house then we will teach you a lesson that you will never forget! Goro and Chiyoko.'

Haruko starts to shack with fear.

She gets her phone out and texts Arata good night.

THE NEXT DAY - 5:30AM

Haruko wakes up and gets dressed and gets all of her things ready then leaves at 6:30am.

When she gets outside she sees Natsumi, Etsuko, Emi, Yori, Katsuro, Chiyo and Tamiko are at the gate. She walks past them all and goes to the classroom.

LATER THAT DAY - LUNCHTIME - 1:00PM

Daiki: Emi? You know the new girl?

Emi: yeah why?

Daiki: well she is pretty isn't she?

They look over at Haruko who is on the phone to Arata.

Emi: yeah. But why are you telling me this?

Daiki: well you could let her into the group!

Emi: NO WAY! There is no way that Haruko is coming into our group! For all I care she can go to New York or something!

Daiki: no reason to get so mad! It was just a suggestion!

Emi: well have you heard about me and Katsuro?

Daiki: what that you dumped him? Yeah I heard. Why?

Emi: well do you want to go out sometime?

Daiki: well consider me your new boyfriend!

He embraces her close to him and snogs her as soon as Katsuro comes out of the classroom.

Katsuro: hi guys!

Emi: oh hi Katsuro! I hope you don't mind but me Daiki are now dating! she turns around so that her bum is where Daiki's dick is. and I'm sure that he will be a lot more interesting than you!

Katsuro: yeah. Ok well anyway I need to get my lunch so see you later!

Haruko: so Arata? You're at college?

Arata: yes.

Haruko: well I'll let you go then!

Arata: ok then well I'll talk to you later then!

Haruko: ok then love you!

Arata: love you too!

She puts the phone down.

She continues to eat her lunch.

AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY - 3:30PM

Ms. Akemi: Haruko? Can you stay behind please?

Haruko: yes miss.

The rest of the class go.

Ms. Akemi: apparently you have been coming into school at a very early time and yesterday you were at the park for about three hours! Is there something going on at home?

Haruko: no! I 'm just like that!

Ms. Akemi: well you know that you can always tell me if anything is happening at home! And also I was wondering how did you get that big bruise on your face?

Haruko: when I got home yesterday I was running upstairs and I slipped over and hit my cheek on the stairs.

Ms. Akemi: well ok then! You may go home!

Haruko: see you tomorrow miss!

She grabs her stuff and runs out of the school and to the park where Emi, Daiki and Katsuro are all on the swings. She is about to walk off but Katsuro calls her over.

Katsuro: hey Haruko! Come here!

Haruko: huh? Who me?

Katsuro: who else? Come here!

Haruko walks slowly over to him.

Katsuro: so what happened?

Haruko: nothing she was just explaining the homework to make sure that I got it!

Katsuro: Is that it?

Haruko: yes.

Katsuro: well where are you going now?

Haruko: I'm going to the corner shop.

Katsuro: I swear you don't have any money!

Haruko: oh yeah I don't. well I suppose that I am just going to go and walk around the area!

Katsuro: well ok then. she starts to walks away. even though you can just chill here with us.

Haruko: but I won't be good for you image and your reputation!

Katsuro: everyone has gone home now so it doesn't matter!

Haruko: but what if people find out?!?

Katsuro: LOOK JUST SIT DOWN ON THE DAMN SWING!

Haruko: ok then.

She sits down on the swing next him.

Daiki: god man you don't have to shout!

Emi: hey look it's ms. Akemi!

Ms. Akemi: Haruko! What did I tell you?!? Go home!

Haruko: but my foster parents are out and I don't have a key!

Ms. Akemi, Daiki and Katsuro: foster parents?

Haruko: yeah my parents died three days ago and I had to come here!

Katsuro: really?

Haruko: yeah!

Ms. Akemi: well I'm so sorry!

Haruko: don't worry. she starts to tear. you wouldn't understand how much pain I have gone through in my life!

She grabs her bags and runs to the park on the other side of her house.

Katsuro: HARUKO! Come back.

Ms. Akemi: I suppose that I will have to talk to her tomorrow. As for you three … just leave the poor girl alone. She has gone through enough!

Emi: sorry miss but you should probably get back to your marking!

Ms. Akemi: Emi! Stop back chatting me!

Emi: well umm … let me think about that … umm … no I think I'll keep doing it!

Ms. Akemi: that's it tomorrow after school you have a hour detention!

Emi: fine with me!

Ms. Akemi walks back to the school and Katsuro gets up to run after Haruko but Emi looks at him telling him to sit down. He ignores the look and runs after her. He then finds her in the park. He walks over to her. She is crying. She doesn't realize that he is there because 1. She is facing the opposite way and 2. She has her face buried in her hands.

He sits down next to her.

Katsuro: hey? Are you ok?

Haruko: huh? she looks up and sees him. you scared me!

Katsuro: oh sorry. So are you ok?

Haruko: yeah. Thanks for coming after me but I'll be fine.

She gets up and is about to wipe the tears from her face but Katsuro puts his finger right up to her cheek and wipes the tears off for her. Then Goro comes up behind Katsuro and sees them.

Goro: Haruko! What do you think your doing in this park?!?

Haruko: sorry!

She grabs her stuff then runs home where Chiyoko is standing at the door and lets both Haruko and Goro in. Katsuro stands there for a couple of seconds then goes back to Emi and Daiki.

Cut to view of Haruko sitting down on the couch. Goro puts his hands on her shoulders and doesn't let her move.

Goro: who was that?

Haruko: he is a boy from school. I don't really know him that much though.

Goro: and what were you doing in that park?

Haruko: well you never told me that I couldn't go into that park.

Goro: yes I know but you must never go into that park again! You can only go into the park that is near to your school ok?!?

He raises his left hand and forms a fist and goes to hit her but he stops inches from Haruko. Instead he puts his hand into his pocket and takes out a little bag of money and puts it on Harukos lap.

Goro: go to bed!

Haruko: ok Goro. Good night Chiyoko. Goro.

She gets up and grabs the money and her bags and goes upstairs.

She gets out her mobile and dials Aratas number.

But the line is engaged so she decides to call him the next morning and gets changed for bed and goes to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING - 6:00

She gets up and gets dressed then rushes to get her stuff ready and runs down to the school and sits down in her seat.

Daiki, Emi, Etsuko, Yori and Katsuro all come into the classroom and sit down in their seats. Then they all see Haruko and walk over to her.

Katsuro: why the hell did you run away from me yesterday?!?

Haruko: I'm sorry! I had to go in!

Emi: hey. How did you get that bruise on your cheek?

Haruko: I fell down the stairs yesterday morning!

Etsuko: how did you do that?

Haruko: I was rushing around and slipped!

Daiki: ouch! Any way you were in a rush yesterday! Why?

Haruko: because I had to go in!

Her mobile starts ringing.

She answers it.

Haruko: hello?

Arata: hello! Sorry I didn't answer the phone last night but I was talking to Mio Aiko.

Haruko: oh … ok well I'm in school so I'll have to talk to you later. Ok?

Arata: yeah! Love you bye!

Haruko: love you too! Bye!

She puts the phone down.

Katsuro: so who was that?

Haruko: that was my friend!

Katsuro: ok well bye!

They all go back to their seats and continue to chat as ms. Akemi comes in.

Ms. Akemi: ah … Haruko! Can I talk to you please?

Haruko: yes! Of course!

She gets up and goes outside and into the corridor with ms. Akemi.

Ms. Akemi: why didn't you tell me that you have no parents.

Haruko: because I didn't want everyone to know!

Ms. Akemi: well ok then you can go and sit down.

LATER THAT DAY - AFTER SCHOOL - 3:30PM

Emi is at her locker getting her make up and her bag when she hears some commotion going on down the hallway.

She gets her stuff and shuts the locker then starts run down to where the commotion is coming from and as she gets closer she can hear some screams and it sounds like Haruko. When she gets to the corner the other girls have already gone. She sees Haruko sitting down on the floor crying into her hands.

Emi: Haruko! What happened?

Haruko: some girls tried to take my phone so they started to beat me up to take it! I mean I still have it but they have told me not to tell anyone because it could get me beat up even more!

Emi: are you ok?

Haruko: yes! You saved me thank you!

Emi: well here is my mobile number! You call me when ever something bad happens! Ok?

Haruko: yeah! Thank you!

She throws herself at Emi and hugs her while crying.

Emi: well I have a hours detention so I'll see you tomorrow! Ok?

Haruko: I'll wait for you in the park! See you soon!

She runs off after gathering up all of her stuff.

Emi smiles and walks to the detention room.

LATER THAT NIGHT 4:30PM

Emi walks towards the park to see Haruko sitting on the swing looking for her by swinging really high.

Haruko: Emi!

Emi: hello Haruko! Man you really did wait for me!

Haruko: I told you that I would didn't I!

Katsuro: (o.c) well you have done nothing but sit there and talk to your 'friend'!

Haruko: huh? AAARRRGGGHHH!!!

She falls off of the swing set but gets caught by Katsuro.

Katsuro: you should be careful you know!

Haruko: huh? You scared me! Have you been there that whole time?

Katsuro: well someone has to keep an eye on you haven't they?

Haruko: well thanks.

She is let down onto a bench.

Emi: thanks for watching her Katsuro!

Haruko: you told him to didn't you?

Emi: yep!

Katsuro: well at least I can have something good out of it!

Emi hands him some money.

Haruko: I want to treat you both to some dinner!

Both: what?

Katsuro: but I thought you were broke!

Haruko: I was but I got a bag full of money from my foster dad yesterday when I went in. come on!

She grabs her bags and takes their hands and starts to drag them both to the little café next to the corner shop.

Haruko: order whatever you want!

Katsuro: I'll have chicken ramen!

Emi: I'll have the barbeque beef ramen!

Haruko: I'll have the chicken ramen as well please.

Waiter: of course! And for drinks …

Haruko: milk please.

Katsuro: milk.

Emi: coke.

Waiter: right away!

He runs off and gets the orders.

10 MINUTES LATER

Haruko: thank you!

Waiter: your welcome! That will be hmm .. whispers. free.

Haruko: thank you! Here a tip!

She hands him about 30 yen.

Waiter: thanks!

He goes to the cashier and drinks his herbal tea.

By half past five they finished they're food and drinks and are all going home now … (well not Haruko!)

Katsuro: thanks! See you tomorrow!

Emi: see you tomorrow!

They give her a great big hug and go home.

Haruko goes back to the park when they are out of view.

A man then comes up behind her and grabs a hold of her arms and her stomach.

Haruko: HELP! EMI! KATSURO! GORO! CHIYOKO! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!

All of a sudden the man lets go of her and starts to run away. As she hit's the ground Katsuro comes running over to her.

Haruko: Katsuro!

Katsuro: are you ok?

Haruko: huh? I just hit my head. Thanks!

Then Goro and Chiyoko come over.

Chiyoko: gasp! Haruko!

Goro: what did you do to her you rapist!

Katsuro: wait I overheard and ran down here and saved her!

Haruko: Katsuro. Goro. Chiyoko.

She faints.

Chiyoko: get away from her!

She grabs a hold of her and her bags and starts to walk back to their house.

Goro: you'll pay for this punk!

He runs after Chiyoko and Haruko.

They get to the house.

Haruko regains consciousness a hour later.

Chiyoko: oh thank god your awake.

Haruko: Chiyoko?

Goro: are you ok?

Haruko: Goro?

Goro: who was that boy?

Haruko: that was Katsuro! He was the boy from school!

Goro: so you two are friends now?

Haruko: yes Goro.

Chiyoko: what did he do to you?

Haruko: he didn't do anything to me!

Chiyoko: well how comes he was with you?

Haruko: a man came up from behind me and grabbed me so I screamed for help! Then he ran off and I saw Katsuro running towards me.

Goro: so he did save you?

Haruko: yeah he did.

Chiyoko: well we're going to let you stay home tomorrow.

Haruko: no! I mean … don't worry I'll be fine!

Goro: don't back chat!

He punches her in the arm.

Haruko: I'm sorry! I'm doing my GCSEs and I don't want to get behind on my coursework! But the moment that I start to feel unwell or faint I'll come straight home! I swear!

Chiyoko: ok then! Good night.

Goro: just make sure that you stick to that!

Haruko: I will! Good night!

She lets them out of her room and gets dressed for bed and goes to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING - 6:00AM

Haruko gets her stuff ready then gets dressed and leaves for school.

When she gets to school Etsuko, Emi, Yori, Daiki, Natsumi, Tamiko, Chiyo and Katsuro are all at the gate waiting to greet her.

Emi: are you ok?

Daiki: we heard about what happened!

Katsuro: oh whatever!

He walks into the school.

Haruko: what's wrong with Katsuro?

Tamiko: apparently you got grabbed by some asshole and then some man and women came and took you away but the man went right up to his face and said 'you'll pay for this punk!' then walked off. So now he is pissed off at you! And you made my friend upset! No one makes my friends upset and gets away with it!

Haruko: I'm so sorry! I'll go talk to him!

She runs after him. She finds him in the class room.

Haruko: Katsuro? Are you ok?

Katsuro: what the hell do you want?

Haruko: I just want to thank you for saving me and I am so sorry …

Katsuro: …shut up! Just stay away from me! I don't care anymore!

Haruko: look I am so sorry about what Goro said to you! Please don't be mad at me!

Katsuro: to late for that!

Haruko takes a wrapped up box out of her bag and puts it on his desk.

Haruko: I hope you enjoy it!

She takes a seat at her desk.

Katsuro looks at the box then opens it to see a hand made heart frame that says thank you along the bottom. He puts into his bag and walks over to Haruko.

Katsuro: thank you! he picks her up and embraces her. I love it.

He puts her down and sits on her desk.

Haruko: I'm glad you like it! I really am sorry!

Katsuro: don't worry! Say what are you doing on the weekend?

Haruko: I don't know at the moment!

Katsuro: well if your not doing anything then maybe we can go to the cinema?

Haruko: sure!

LATER THAT DAY - LUNCHTIME - 1:00PM

Haruko is at the benches on the phone to Arata. Katsuro sits next to her.

Katsuro: hey! Who are you on the phone to?

Haruko: Arata! to Arata. Do you want to talk to him?

Arata: sure! Who is it?

Haruko: Katsuro!

Katsuro: takes the phone. hello?

Arata: hello! I'm Arata! So you're the Katsuro that I have heard so much about!

Katsuro: really?

Arata: oh yeah she tells me that you and her are friends?

Katsuro: yeah that's right. Why?

Arata: just make sure that you don't make her upset. She has had a bad past! I mean a really bad past!

Katsuro: ok I'll keep that in mind! Well we have to go now.

Arata: can you put Haruko back on please?

Katsuro: yeah sure! hands Haruko her phone back. he wants to talk to you.

Haruko: thanks! she puts her ear to the phone. hello again!

Arata: he seems really nice! But I just want you to be careful with your friends that you choose! Ok?

Haruko: yep! I'll be sure to remember that! Any way I have to get my lunch! So I'll talk to you later yeah?

Arata: sure! Love you! Bye!

Haruko: ok then! Love you bye-bye!

She puts the phone down.

Katsuro: so that was your friend?

Haruko: yep!

Katsuro: well he sounds a lot older than you!

Haruko: he's 18 years old!

Katsuro: and he's friends with you? Your like 3 - 4 years younger than him!

Haruko: well it's because of his little sister that I'm friends with him!

Katsuro: well lets get our lunches then yeah!

Haruko: wait! she takes out two lunchboxes out of her bag. I made you a lunch this morning! Please accept it!

Katsuro: well I won't have to waste some of my money so … what the hell!

He takes the lunch box and sits next to her.

Haruko: you know last night?

Katsuro: yeah. What about it?

Haruko: I really am sorry that Goro shouted at you!

Katsuro: it's fine! As long as I know that you're safe then it's fine really!

Haruko: blushes. thank you for being so kind to me!

Katsuro: are you blushing?

Haruko: umm … she blushes even more. no.

Katsuro: yes you are!

They hear Emi shouting.

Haruko: stops blushing. I'll be right back.

She gets up and runs to where Emi is.

When she gets there she sees the four girls that had picked on her yesterday. Emi, Daiki and Yori are all shouting at them.

Girl 1: stop it! What did we do?!?

Emi: you beat up the new girl Haruko and think you can get away with it?!?

Daiki: you stupid bitches! The only way that we will allow you to walk away from school is if you promise to leave her alone!

Yori: you are so fucking stupid!

Emi: Yori calm down! Oh great now you've done it you fucking sluts!

Haruko: (o.c) Emi?

Emi: Haruko!

Daiki: remember don't let these idiots push you around!

Yori looks at Haruko and then at the four girls who are giving her dirty looks and are making fists and are about to charge at her.

Haruko: what's going on?

Girl 2: why are you calling us the sluts?!? She's the one that should be picked on in this school!

Haruko: what? I have never even done anything to you.

The third girl gets up and charges past Emi, Yori and Daiki and straight at Haruko.

Haruko: screams. what have I done to you?!?

When the girl should have hit Haruko she hasn't.

Haruko looks up to see Katsuro holding the girl back.

Katsuro: to the girl. what the fuck do you think you're doing?!? to Haruko. you ok?

Haruko: yeah. Thanks.

Katsuro: go back to our stuff. Etsuko and that lot are looking after it.

Haruko: ok then thanks again!

She runs to where their stuff is.

Girl 3: where the fuck did you come from?!?

Katsuro: you fucking idiots! Why the fuck are you picking on Haruko?

Girl 4: but Katsuro … you're the coolest boy in school! You shouldn't be wasting your time with that!

Katsuro and Emi: what did you call her?!?

Girls: THAT THING!!!!

Emi: ok that's it bitches!

She charges at them and hit's the first one in the face.

Tamiko: I wanna get in with the action!

She runs over to where the fight is happening.

Girl 2: oh no not you!

Tamiko: oh what's so wrong with me?

Emi: oh hi Tamiko! You wanna handle these bitches?

Tamiko: I swear there are supposed to be four!

Katsuro: yeah I have one here!

He pushes her to where her friends are.

Tamiko: ok then now lets dance the combat of fight!

She gets into her fighting position and charges at them and within five minutes they are all on the floor knocked out.

Tamiko: ok well that's it for today then guys.

She walks over to her friends with the girls blood on her top.

Then all of the group starts to walk over to Haruko and the others.

Haruko: hi guys! gasp. Tamiko! Are you bleeding?

Tamiko: no this is the bitches blood!

Haruko: really? Thanks!

Tamiko: I didn't do it for you!

Haruko: oh ok!

Katsuro: you ok? Yeah?

Haruko: yeah I'm fine!

Katsuro: well I told Arata that I would protect you!

Ms. Akemi comes running out of the class.

Ms. Akemi: Emi! Daiki! Katsuro! Tamiko! Yori! Haruko can you all come here please.

They all grab their things and walk over to ms. Akemi and then all go into the classroom.

Natsumi: I don't like that new girl! She's causing to much trouble! I suppose that the only thing that I actually like about her is her sense of style!

Chiyo: well we need to give her a chance! Rumor has it that she has come here form England!

Natsumi: I wouldn't care even if she came from outer space!

Chiyo: oh yeah and Jiro called me yesterday!

Natsumi: what did he say?

Chiyo: he's coming back to school next week!

Natsumi: about time! But I'm wondering what do those lot see in her?!?

Chiyo: look just give her a chance!

Saburo: (o.c) hey! Chiyo! Come here!

Chiyo: ok!

She goes over to him and snogs him.

Saburo: your friends with the new girl aren't you?

Chiyo: yeah! Why?

Saburo: well my mate thinks that she's cute so can we try and hook them up?

Chiyo: who is your mate?

Saburo: you don't know him! Any way what is she like?

Chiyo: I don't know I haven't really talked to her! I haven't talked to her yet!

Saburo: ok then! Well lets go!

They walk off to the lunch hall.

Natsumi looks at the gate and sees Jiro standing there waving at her. She gets up and runs over to him.

Jiro: hi! You ok?

Natsumi: I need you! You have no idea what has happened since you were ill!

Jiro: what's happened?

Natsumi: there's a new girl who came at the beginning of the week and at first no one liked her but now Emi's let her become part of the group!

Jiro: well I'll be back next week and you can tell me all about it then ok?

Natsumi: no we're going to see each other on the weekend! Aren't we?

Jiro: sure!

Natsumi: ok well bye then!

She runs over to the lunch hall.

Cut to view of Emi, Daiki, Yori, Katsuro, Tamiko and Haruko in the classroom with ms. Akemi and ms. Ayano.

Ms. Akemi: what happened in the hallway?

Emi: well yesterday after school I was getting my stuff out of my locker and just as I was on my way to detention I heard Haruko screaming so went down to where I heard it and she was on the floor crying because some girls had tried to take her phone and she explained it me so I thought that we would teach them girls a lesson!

Ms. Ayano: is this true Haruko?

Haruko: nods. yes!

Katsuro: you should have seen it miss! They were charging at her and were gonna punch her! But then I stood in the way of them both and she is now unharmed so if you want to give us all detention for protecting her then go ahead!

Ms. Akemi: I'm not going to give you all detention! I'm giving Emi, Yori and Tamiko detention!

Haruko: miss it's not their fault! Please they were being kind and helping me out! Please miss don't give them detention!

Ms. Ayano: Haruko! They have done something wrong so they have to go into detention!

Haruko: ok but I'm waiting for them after school!

Tamiko: oh give me a break!

Emi: Haruko! You don't have to!

Haruko: I want to!

Yori: no you don't have to!

Haruko: I'll be in the park waiting for you!

Daiki: I'll wait with you!

Katsuro: I will as well!

Emi: fine!

Tamiko: whatever!

Yori: thanks guys!

Ms. Ayano and ms. Akemi: fine then as long as your sure that you'll be safe!

Haruko: yeah!

Tamiko: well till then miss!

They all go.

Ms. Akemi: to ms. Ayano. I don't know if this is the right group for her!

Ms. Ayano: I agree! She's to delicate!

Ms. Akemi: she has no parents.

Ms. Ayano: what?

Ms. Akemi: she has been forced into foster care! Her parents died on Monday!

Ms. Ayano: I never knew that!

Ms. Akemi: did you know that most teens that go into foster care get beaten?

Ms. Ayano: yeah. I knew that but how do we know if she's being beaten?

Ms. Akemi: I don't know! She is always smiling! It's to hard to tell!

Cut to view of Haruko and Katsuro. (the others have gone to the lunch hall.)

Haruko: so what shall we do now?

Katsuro: may be we could … in fact … I don't know!

The bell goes.

Haruko: well it's time for class now!

Katsuro: lets go!

He takes her hand and they go to class.

They sit down next to each other at the back of the class.

It's English class and they are passing notes.

Katsuro: 'do you want to come over during the week end?'

Haruko: ' I don't think I'm aloud out! Sorry!'

Katsuro: ' tonight?'

Haruko: 'can't!'

Katsuro: 'why?'

Haruko: 'I have to be home early today!'

Katsuro: 'oh ok then!'

AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY - 4:30PM

Emi, Tamiko and Yori come down to the park after their detention.

When they get there Haruko, Katsuro, Jiro, Natsumi, Saburo, Chiyo and Daiki are waiting for them.

Haruko: hi guys!

Emi: so you got everyone to wait!

Haruko: yeah! I'm sorry for getting you into trouble!

Yori: don't worry about it!

Haruko: ok!

Tamiko: I'm going home!

Hiraku: (o.c) fine then if you don't want to see me then!

Tamiko: Hiraku? I thought you were on holiday!

Hiraku: I was! But now I'm back!

Tamiko: about time!

She runs over to him and hugs him.

They go.

Natsumi: so Haruko? How come you came to Japan?

Haruko: well umm … my parents don't like England any more!

Natsumi: oh ok well Jiro. Lets go my mum is gonna kill me!

Jiro: ok lets go!

They go.

Etsuko: I'm going!

Yori: I'll come with you!

They leave.

Chiyo: oh yeah umm … Haruko this is my boyfriend Saburo.

Haruko: pleased to meet you Saburo!

Saburo: yeah hi!

He kisses her hand.

Chiyo: we're going! Now!

They get up and leave.

Daiki: well we should be going to. Bye Haruko. Katsuro.

Emi: see you two tomorrow!

Haruko: bye!

They both leave.

Haruko checks her phone - 5:00pm.

Katsuro: what is the time?

Haruko: it's 5:00pm! I'm late! I'll see you tomorrow!

She runs off. When she gets to her house she knocks on the door. Daisuke answers the door. (Goros brother.)

Haruko: who are you?

Daisuke: I'm Daisuke! Who are you?

Goro: (o.c) who is it?

Haruko: it's me Goro!

Goro: (o.c) let her in Daisuke it's Haruko!

He lets her in then locks the door. Goro hits her around the face and she falls to the couch.

Haruko: I'm sorry that I'm late but I was having my dinner! I am really sorry!

Daisuke: well at least she's apologizing!

Chiyoko: go to bed Haruko!

Daisuke: wait! Don't make her go to bed yet we still haven't introduced ourselves!

Haruko: well I'm Haruko Gina pleased to meet you!

Daisuke: and I'm Daisuke, Goros brother.

Haruko: ok well I should probably get to bed. Good night everyone.

She gets up and grabs her bags then walks upstairs to her room. She locks the door from the inside and gets ready for bed and goes to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING - 9:00AM

She wakes up and goes downstairs to find Daisuke sitting on the couch with Goro eating their breakfast.

Haruko: good morning!

She sits down next to Goro.

Goro: what are you still doing here?

Haruko: you didn't tell me to go out. I thought that I would have to stay home on the weekend.

Goro: get ready and go out. I don't want to see you until Monday after school.

Haruko: but where am I supposed to go?

Goro: use your head you stupid girl!

Haruko: ok then I'll get my stuff and then I'll get ready and I'll see you on Monday.

Goro: bye.

Daisuke: see ya'!

She goes upstairs and get her stuff packed then gets ready and puts her school clothes into her bag and her pajamas.

Then she puts her shoes on and leaves the house. She goes to the park and then gets her phone out and calls Emi.

Emi: hello?

Haruko: hi it's me!

Emi: oh hi Haruko! What's wrong?

Haruko: I need somewhere to stay for the weekend. Do you know a hotel or somewhere that I could stay?

Emi: where are you now?

Haruko: I'm in the park near to our school.

Emi: I'll be down there in about five minutes.

Haruko: ok then see you soon.

She puts the phone down.

10 MINUTES LATER

Emi, Daiki and Katsuro come running over. They sit down next to her.

Emi: so what's wrong?

Haruko: well my foster parents said that I can sleep over a friends house because they want me to get to know more people from school and everything.

Emi: so who's house do you want to go over?

Haruko: I don't mind!

Emi: well I talked to my mum before I left she said that you can come over for however long as you want but she just wants to meet you first.

Daiki: well my dad is away and my sister is over a friends house for the weekend so if you slept over mine then it would be me, you and my mum.

Katsuro: well at my house there is always parties going on and I never get any sleep!

Haruko: I really don't mind!

Emi: well do you wanna come and meet my mum then?

Haruko: ok then!

She walks gets her bags goes with them all.

Emi opens the door.

Emi: mum I have her with me!

Aimi: where is she?

She comes out of the kitchen and sees the innocence in Harukos face.

Haruko: hello pleased to meet you.

She curtsies to Aimi.

Aimi: what's your name darling?

Haruko: Haruko Gina.

Aimi: well I'm Aimi. If you ever need somewhere to stay then you can always come here!

Haruko: thank you very much Aimi.

Aimi: oh hi Katsuro! Daiki! Come in everyone!

They all go inside and sit down in the sitting room.

Aimi: so what are you all planning on doing today?

Emi: go to the town or something.

Daiki: well I was going to take Emi to the cinema.

Katsuro: I wasn't going to do anything today!

Haruko: I don't know!

Aimi: well why don't you all go on a double date?

Emi: but there is one problem with that!

Aimi: what's that?

Daiki: Haruko doesn't have a boyfriend and Katsuro doesn't have a girlfriend!

Aimi: oh sorry I thought that Katsuro and Haruko were dating!

Katsuro: No! we're just friends! I'll never like her that way!

Haruko: I'm concentrating on my work at the moment. I have never had a boyfriend anyway!

Emi: your joking! A pretty girl like you?!?

Haruko: yeah!

Katsuro: well you should probably get your stuff up to your room!

Haruko: yeah umm … where am I sleeping?

Emi: I'll show you! Come on mum we can give her hand with her stuff!

They go upstairs and once the door shuts Katsuro leans over to Daiki.

Katsuro: man! I feel well embarrassed!

Daiki: Why?

Katsuro: because now I'm starting to think about her as girlfriend material!

Daiki: really? Well I don't think she's your type!

Katsuro: yeah I'm probably over-reacting!

The girls come back down and Katsuro stands up.

Katsuro: so shall we go?

Emi: where?

Daiki: we are still going to the cinema aren't we?

Haruko: I don't mind what we all do! Because well I have never really had proper friends before! Well apart from Yuu and Arata!

Katsuro: yeah we are good friends aren't we?

Haruko: No! not you! I mean Yuu! Y-U-U!

Katsuro: oh sorry!

Haruko: it's ok! But now my true friends are you lot! Thank you so much for letting me become your friend! Also I'm sorry that I was so rude just then!

They all go outside and to the park and sit down on the swings (well Emi stands in between Daiki's legs and kisses him.) Haruko sits next to Katsuro.

Haruko: so what are we going to do today?

Emi: stay here?

Daiki: cinema?

Katsuro: don't know!

Haruko: well … hmm … we could go to the cinema and then come back here after!

Emi: yeah but we could do that tomorrow because then we'll have the whole day!

Katsuro: how about we just stay here for today and then do what Haruko suggested tomorrow!

Daiki: yeah we will have more time!

Haruko: ok! I don't mind!

She starts to swing slowly but then Katsuro gets up and stands behind Haruko.

Haruko: what are you doing?

Katsuro: just trust me!

He starts to push her so she slowly starts to go higher.

Haruko: thank you Katsuro!

Katsuro: don't mention it!

Emi: whispers to Daiki. What's up with him?

Daiki: whispers. he said to me, when you lot went upstairs, that he is starting to think of Haruko as girlfriend material!

Emi: really?

Daiki: yeah! But don't tell him that I told you!

Emi: ok! Well you see that I said that you will probably be more interesting?

Daiki: yeah. What about it?

Emi: well you seem to like me more so when it's my birthday we are going to celebrate it like you have never celebrated some ones birthday before!

Daiki: ok then!

Haruko: so what are we actually going to do today?

Katsuro: well we could just stay here or we could have a look around to see who is out!?!

Haruko: I don't mind! You can decide!

Goro, Chiyoko and Daisuke all come around the corner and see Haruko being pushed by Katsuro.

Goro: HARUKO!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?

Haruko: huh? she falls off the swing and falls into Katsuros arms. what do you mean? I am out with my friends!

Daisuke: come here!

She gets out of Katsuros arm and walks over to them.

Daisuke: who are they?

Haruko: Emi, Daiki and Katsuro! They all go to my school!

Chiyoko: well maybe you should go back home!

Haruko: but you said that you didn't want to see me until Monday after school! And besides I don't have a key to get in!

Goro: well I didn't say that you could go out to be with your friends now did I?!?

He takes her by the arm and takes down a back alley and hits her around the face and on the back.

Goro: let that be a warning! We will allow it for this weekend but from now on during the weekend you are staying home!

Haruko: ok then Goro.

He lets her go back with Katsuro and the others. Goro, Daisuke and Chiyoko all walk off.

Katsuro: who were they?

Haruko: my foster parents.

Emi: you mean that your foster mum has two men? Man she must be a bad player!

Haruko: no no no! one of the men is Daisuke! He's my foster dads brother!

Daiki: oh ok then! So what did he say when he took you down the alley?

Haruko: he umm … he gave me some more money!

Katsuro: are you sure?

Haruko: yep! Any way lets get back to swinging!

She walks past them all and because she has a summer dress on she is revealing a big red mark on her back which is turning into a bruise.

Emi: gasp! what happened to your back?

Haruko: huh? Oh nothing!

She sits down on the swing and starts to slowly swing.

Katsuro stands in front of her and stops her from swinging by grabbing both of the chains on the swing.

Katsuro: what happened?

Haruko: nothing honestly!

She tries to get up and walk over to the bench but Katsuro embraces her when she stands up. He doesn't let her go.

Katsuro: what happened?!?

Haruko: nothing! I promise!

He lets her go and she sits down again.

Daiki: just leave it man!

Haruko looks over to the school and then a tear falls from her eye but she wipes it away before any of them see it.

Katsuro sits down on his swing.

Katsuro: are you ok?

Haruko: yeah! I'm fine!

He gets up and picks her up then sits on her swing and puts her on his lap.

Emi: uhh … what are you doing?

Katsuro: I'm letting her sit on my lap! What else?!?

Yori, Etsuko, Natsumi, Tamiko, Saburo, Chiyo and Jiro come around the corner.

Saburo: hey guys? Isn't that Katsuro, Emi, Daiki and Haruko?

Tamiko: what are they doing with Haruko?

Natsumi: why is she sitting on Katsuros' lap?

Chiyo: they can't be dating! I mean Katsuro has better taste than Haruko!

Yori: hi guys! he walks over to them with Etsuko. so what are you lot doing?

Katsuro: just chilling!

Haruko tries to stand up because she sees the others coming towards her but Katsuro grabs her around the waist so that she has to stay.

Natsumi: hi Katsuro! Emi! Daiki!

Chiyo: yeah umm … Haruko? What are you doing sitting down on Katsuros' lap?

Haruko: umm … he won't let me go watch!

She tries to get up again but Katsuro still won't let go of her.

Jiro: yo! Katsuro my man! Why don't you just let the girl go?!?

Katsuro: fine then!

He lets go of her and she gets up and stands by the other swing. She wants to hide her bruise so she stays away from the others.

Natsumi: what's your problem!?! Aren't you gonna even say hello?

Haruko: oh! Sorry! Hello.

She looks down at the floor and tries to put on a smile but the pain of her bruise is getting worse.

Emi: hey Haruko? What's wrong?

Haruko: looks up. huh? Oh … nothing!

Emi: are you sure?

Haruko: yeah! I'm fine!

Emi: ok then! Well if there is ever anything wrong then you can tell us ok?

Haruko: yeah! Thanks!

She sits down on the swing and looks over at the school and starts to slowly swing. Katsuro looks over at her and sees a tear fall from her cheek.

Katsuro: ok there is something wrong! What's up?

Daiki: Katsuro leave it.

Emi: Haruko! Come with me!

Haruko: I'm fine! Honestly! Don't let me bother you! I just have something in my eye!

She starts to pretend to try and get something out of eye.

Emi: no! I don't believe you! Come with me!

She walks over to her and grabs Harukos' hand and takes around the corner.

Natsumi: I bet she's doing it for the attention!

Katsuro: you don't know what's going on with her at the moment!

Natsumi: what and you do?!?

Katsuro looks at Natsumi.

Natsumi: exactly!

Jiro: so that's Haruko?

Daiki: yeah! She is really sweet! She is so fragile … she has never had a boyfriend!

Natsumi: WHAT!?! You have got to be joking! Daiki shakes his head as Natsumi takes her mobile out. oh she is never going to show her face in school again!

She starts to text something but Katsuro gets up and grabs her mobile and deletes the message.

Natsumi: what did you do that for?

Katsuro: you aren't making stuff worse for her! Why don't you just get out of here?

Natsumi: why? Your not the boss of me!

Jiro: lets go Natsumi! Come guys!

Chiyo, Saburo, Jiro, Natsumi, Etsuko and Yori all leave.

Tamiko: what is your problem?

Katsuro: well Natsumi doesn't have to be like that about Haruko!

Tamiko: well you don't have to be so damn pissed off!

Katsuro: OH SHUT UP! NONE OF YOU KN---

BANG!

Cut to view of Emi and Haruko.

Emi: what's really wrong?

Haruko: my back hurts like hell!

Emi: let me have a look.

Haruko: ok but just don't tell any of them about it ok?

Emi: ok I promise!

Haruko turns around and shows Emi her bruise. At this point it has come out big and is a deep purple.

Emi: oh my god! What the hell happened?!?

Haruko: nothing!

Emi: tell me the truth.

Haruko: well …

BANG!

Emi: what the hell?

They go around the corner and see Katsuro laying on the floor knocked out.

Daiki: Tamiko what'd you do that for?!?

Haruko: KATSURO! she runs over to him and kneels by his side. are you ok? Talk to me!

Emi: what the hell happened?

Tamiko: he pissed me off!

Emi: well there was no need to knock him out now was there!

Tamiko: oh whatever!

She walks off to catch up to the others.

Emi walks over to Daiki.

Daiki: man when she gets pissed off she gets scary!

Haruko: Katsuro? Katsuro? Are you ok? Talk to me!?!

She looks at his face and his eyes closed.

Haruko: KATSURO!!!

Emi: he'll be fine! Just give him a couple of minutes!

Daiki: yeah! He's strong! Real strong! So he probably won't even be able to feel anything!

Haruko: ok!

Emi: and you may want to move away from him!

Haruko: why?

Suddenly Katsuros' eyes shoot open and he jumps up but punches Haruko in the stomach and sends her flying into the bench.

Haruko: ow!

Emi: that's why!

Katsuro: Haruko? I'm sorry! Are you ok?

Haruko: yeah. I'm fi--- she faints.

Katsuro: oh great! Haruko! Stop pretending! I know that Emi probably put you up to this! Come on! I know you're just faking!

Emi and Daiki run over to Haruko.

Emi: I didn't put her up to this!

Katsuro: what?

Emi checks Harukos pulse.

Emi: we need to get her to my house and quick!

Daiki picks Haruko up and runs past Katsuro with Emi.

(Katsuro: what have I done?)

He runs after them.

When he catches up to them they are at Emi's house.

Katsuro: I'm sorry guys!

Emi: don't worry about it!

**THE NEXT DAY - 12:00 AM**

Haruko wakes up to Katsuro, Emi and Daiki all asleep by the bed where she was lay down.

Haruko: whispering to herself. they must have gotten bored.

She sits up and looks over at Katsuro who is propped up against the wall.

Haruko: guys?

Emi and Daiki jump as they all get a little shove from Haruko then she does it to Katsuro but he just grabs her hand and pulls her into his lap and snuggles her.

Haruko: huh? Katsuro?

He starts to wake up and she tries to pull away but he still has a hold of her hand. When he wakes up he sees Haruko in his lap and he sees that he has a strong grip on her hand.

Katsuro: umm … he lets go of her hand. you ok?

Haruko: smiling. yep! You have a strong grip when your awake and when your asleep!

Katsuro: yeah umm … I'm sorry about that!

Haruko: don't worry! It was kind of funny!

Katsuro: yeah well I should probably get going! Haruko sits down on the floor.

He gets up and starts to walk over to the door but can't move because she has grabbed a hold of his trousers.

Katsuro: would you let go of me?!?

Haruko: oh … lets go of him. sorry … Katsuro!

Katsuro: thank you! Bloody hell! Any way I'll see you lot at school yeah?

All: yeah! Bye!

He turns towards the door but hears Haruko sniff to try and hide her tears. He stops and looks at her. He walks over to her and kneels down to her.

Katsuro: take care of yourself! Ok?

Haruko: yeah! Ok! I promise!!!! See you at school tomorrow!

She smiles and shuts her eyes as she smiles.

Suddenly Katsuro embraces her. Haruko opens her eyes.

Haruko: Katsuro? I thought that you had to go?

Katsuro: I do but I couldn't leave without saying good bye now could I?!?

Haruko: I guess so! So I'll see you later?!?

Katsuro: yeah you'll see me later. Bye.

He then gets up and runs off.

Emi: so do you like him?

Haruko: huh? What do you mean?

Daiki: Katsuro. He likes you! It's obvious!

Haruko: no … he can't I'm just a normal girl! He is a jock!!! I don't believe you!

Emi: fine then!

Haruko mobile starts to ring.

She starts to shake then picks it up and answers it.

Haruko: h-hello?

Arata: hi! How are you?

Haruko: Arata!!!! I'm ok! How are you?

Arata: I'm fine. I just called to let you know that I am going to be coming over to visit you in about a week! So this time next week me and you are going to be hanging out and having lots of fun!

Haruko: oh … that's great news!!!! I can't wait for you to come and visit!!!!

Arata: I have already called your school and they said that I can be in your classes because I am actually coming down on Wednesday!

Haruko: but where are you going to stay?

Arata: with you!

Haruko: my foster parents have their family over. We won't have any room unless you have my room and I sleep on the floor?!?

Arata: NO WAY! There is no way that I am having you do that! Especially not for me!

Haruko: ok then well I think that there is a hotel round the corner!

Arata: ok then! I'll book that now! I'll see you in three days ok?

Haruko: sure! Love you! Bye!

Arata: love you too bye!

He puts the phone down.

Haruko: Arata is coming to visit in two days!

Emi: oh! That's great to hear! Just wondering are you dating Arata?

Haruko: no! he is like my older brother!

Emi: oh well … ok then! Well we can't wait to meet him!

Haruko: I should start to go home now!

Daiki: we'll walk you!

Haruko: no! I mean … don't worry! I'll be fine!

She grabs her bags then runs home to her foster parents. When she gets there, there are some police man outside the park. She turns to the house then to the park and runs over to the park and sees Katsuro fighting Yori. She drops her bags then runs in to where they are fighting.

Haruko: KATSURO! YORI! STOP IT PLEASE!

Katsuro: Haruko?

Haruko: what are you two doing?

Yori: Haruko! I lo--- Katsuro punches him and knocks him out.

Haruko: YORI!!!!!

Katsuro looks at Haruko then down at Yori and runs home.

Haruko walks over to Yori with a tear rolling down her cheek all of a sudden she feels someone grab her around the waist.

Goro: lets go home Haruko. Now!

Haruko: gasp! Goro!

He puts her on her feet and then grabs her hand and drags her back home.

She picks up her bags then rejoins Goro.

When they get in Haruko puts her bags down to take off her shoes but gets hit on the back. She falls over and looks up at Goro.

Haruko: Goro? What have I done wrong?

She stands up and then grabs her bags to go upstairs. As she puts her first foot on her the first step of the stairs Goro grabs a hold of her waist and hugs her.

Goro: your teacher is coming over for dinner in about 2 hours!

Haruko: ok then!

Goro: I'm gonna need you to change and then make dinner for us.

Haruko: ok then! I'll go and do that now.

She tries to walk off but Goro still has a hold of her so she turns her head to him.

Goro: one more thing. I'm sorry for beating you.

Haruko: smiles. ok then. I forgive you.

Goro: ok then go and get ready.

He lets go of her and she goes upstairs with her stuff and grabs one of her summer dresses and puts it on.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Haruko comes down the stairs with her hair up.

Goro, Chiyoko and Daisuke all look up at her. Daisuke smiles at her and Goro and Chiyoko look at her with a blank expression.

Daisuke: you look radiant!

Chiyoko: can you get on with making the food now?

Haruko: huh? Oh yeah! Sure Chiyoko!

She goes towards the kitchen and Daisuke hits her on the bum as she goes past him.

Haruko: Daisuke!

Goro: get going!!!

Haruko: ok then!

She runs into the kitchen and gets the food ready.

**1 ½ HOURS LATER**

The door bell goes and Haruko runs over to the door and lets Ms. Akemi in.

Ms. Akemi: well hello there Haruko! You are looking very pretty in that adorable summer dress!

Haruko: thank you very much Ms. Akemi! Please take a seat the dinner is almost done!

Ms. Akemi takes a seat next to Daisuke, Goro and Chiyoko.

Ms. Akemi: so you must be Harukos foster parents. Is that correct?

Goro: yes I am her foster father Goro Otonashi. This is my wife and her older brother Chiyoko and Daisuke.

Chiyoko: hi.

Daisuke: How are you?

Haruko comes in with the dinner that she has prepared. She lays everyones plates then goes back into the kitchen and then brings everyones drinks out. Then she puts the tray away in to the kitchen.

She then comes out and sits down next to Ms. Akemi.

Haruko: I hope that you all enjoy this meal.

Ms. Akemi: Goro? Chiyoko? Daisuke? Did you not help Haruko make this food?

Goro: umm … we don't cook.

Chiyoko: Haruko asked to make it.

Ms. Akemi: is this true Haruko?

Haruko: smiling. yes! I always love to cook!

Daisuke: well we should start to eat before the food gets cold!

They all start to eat.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Ms. Akemi: So Haruko do you feel comfortable here with your foster family?

Haruko: Yes. I love them all very much!

She trots over to Goro and Chiyoko and hugs them.

Ms. Akemi is standing at the door.

Ms. Akemi: well I will see you at school tomorrow then!

Haruko: ok then bye miss!

Ms. Akemi leaves and as soon as she shuts the door Chiyoko and Goro push Haruko off of them and onto the floor.

Haruko: what have I done to you all to deserve this?!?

Goro: what did you say?

Haruko: nothing! Please just don't hit me!

Chiyoko: you need to be taught a lesson!

Haruko: NO! Please just leave me alone!

She stands up and runs for the stairs but Goro runs in front of her and blocks the way.

Haruko: please don't!

She looks up at him with tears rolling down her face.

Haruko: please. I'm so sorry!

As he pulls his arm back the ending song: At the Beginning starts to play.

As the song finishes Haruko is left on the floor crying.

Then she gets up and starts to wipe her tears away.

Haruko: o.v Why do you do this to me? What have I done to deserve such punishment? I just want to be loved!

Fade to black.

A picture of Haruko and Yuu comes up on the screen.

Fade to bloody floor with a knife sticking out of the ground, a scream.

Black out


End file.
